The Warriors Call: Volume I
Requirements *You must be a level 100 Fighter. *Must be Ascension level 5 **Must have completed the City Timeline ***Qeynos Timeline (Good) including Fighter line up to Kaedrin's Fate ***Freeport Timeline (Evil) including Fighter line up to Your Eternal Reward *The Symbol in the Flesh Starting the Quest NOTE: A "cache" refers to a square looking door on the ground, which when clicked will zone you into a small instance. #First "cache" in Butcherblock at -342, 178, 1291 #* This is by the Estate of Unrest, to the left of it actually after crossing the bridge up to Unrest. #* click all items in there (going in a clockwise direction, starting from the left): #** Chest, Flour, Scroll on floor, Vase of scrolls on table #Second "cache" in Great Divide: -136, -408, -175 #* This is inside the Tizmak (Minotaur) caves, (enter at -356, -351, -296) #* Going to the West inside the caves, and heading down as deep as possible #* click all items in there: #** Weapon rack, Training dummy, Chest (opens when clicked), Bookshelf (you MUST know the Gymy (Pygmy) language from AoM to get this step #Third "cache" in Phantom Seas: 902, 19, 783 #* This is in Ghorkaal, by the inlet water, close to the mountain, by a tree #* click all items in instance: #** Armor on table, Weapon rack (2nd to the left of armor), Stove, Chest (left of stove) #Fourth "cache": The Keep - Withered Lands: -1972, -575, -1163 #* You will see an NPC, and after a converstation, he will give you a book "The Book of the Seven Triumphs" which will be placed in your bags. "READ" this book to start your quest. Steps #'Collect the Triumph from Norrath' ##'Triumph of Strength' - Travel dark, it twists and turns. Many coils descend, to this battle yearns. Twice the count of arms, minus one will place. Great strength is needed here, to break of its embrace. ### Go to Thalumbra, and enter Kralet Penumbra: Tepid Depths (Heroic) ### Clear the zone and the last boss "Mwrar" ### Find a chest in the waters below: ###* Possible LOC: or ##'Triumph of Power' - Crossing over, trespassing in the past. Sanctuary for some, for others aghast. ratios outweigh you, fear is in the rumble. Though time has had its shot, power stays the crumble. ### Travel to: Temple of Veeshan: Laboratory of Mutation ###* LOC: -1875, 286, 860 ###* After killing the last boss, Gangel, the Resurrected, fly under the platform and behind a column is where the chest will be. ##'Triumph of Focus' - Burning fires, ever were ones changed. Minds burn bright, yet they remain deranged. Buried is the locale, lurking in the dark. Appearing without blood, their focus ever stark. ### Travel to: Maldura: District of Ash (Heroic) ###* You will need to clear the whole zone, and all bosses. ###* LOC: 104, -7, -159 - near the Magma Walkers (in the Warsmith's Lifeblood) ##'Triumph of Presence' - Endless vistas, emerges another world. Ragged flags, in anger planted, disdainfully unfurled. The terrains edge is sharp, its waters ever cold. Terror strikes the vermin heart, a presence to behold. ### Travel to: Wurmbone's End (Heroic) ###* In Jarsath Wastes, talk to the dwarf at the Globe on the Docks, he can teleport you to "Wurmbone Cliff". ### Enter the first option for Wurmbone's End (NOTE: it does NOT say "Heroic" next to it) ### Once inside Wurmbone's End, clear the zone as usual (the chests are not clickable until you do) ### Head back into the tunnels to the last circular area with the obelisks around it. You see the steps heading up, and just to the right of that is a small tunnel. Head down that tunnel to ##'Triumph of Rage' - Vines grow wild, covering walls, ground, and towers. Common fear for lurkers here, impulses are to cower. Empires ascend and spill, but none defeats its clock. Thieves angle, from outward doors. Rage answers the knock. ### Travel to: Castle Highhold : Thresinet's Den ###* take the Globe to the "Far Seas Distillery", and it's just a short flight up. ###* the zones are in the back of Castle Highhold, take the sewer pipe at the back ### Once again, clear the zone. You may need help on the last Epic x2 boss, but it's not too difficult. ### Once the zone is clear, the chest is clickable at ##'Triumph of Mastery' - Gliding over ancient floors, hiding behind ancient doors. Hooded menaces attack, quickened strikes at darkened backs. Callers from a distance place, slaves for power, lives defaced. Ravaged by unseen veracity, terror is this master's mastery. ###Travel to: Ssraeshza Temple : Inner Sanctum Heroic ###*Take the Globe to The Phantom Sea ###After clearing the zone, the chest will be under the stairs at #Return to the Withered Lands and speak to the Guardian. After speaking to the Guardian, you will now have access to the doors behind him, and access to the Quartermaster. #create A Special Brew: ##'Flask of Everchurning Water' ###Take the wizard spires/portal, and head to Tenebrous Tangle ###You will need to capture 5 "a delicious fly" carcasses (A Fly Carcass) ###*''Note: group update. These flies are on the little tiny islands (not the major ones) so you'll have to fly around a bit. They will re-spawn after a bit in case you can't find more. , , , '' ###Once you have the carcasses, go to the merchant at the bottom by the waterfall, Minyo Viridis (at LOC: ). In addition to the fly carcasses, you will need 504p, 20cp. ###Now, head up to the pool under the waterfall, and click on the waterfall itself to fill the flask. ##'Devouring Yeast' ###Head to Butcher Block Mountains, and on into Kaladim ###The yeast is in a transparent jug of sorts, by the gnoll kitchen at ##'Unbelievably Sweet Sugar' ###Head to the Fractured Hive Heroic (off Vesspyr Isles) and clear the zone. ###Talk to the caged queen at the end and she will give you some jelly. ###Take the jelly back to "the Keep". Use the mixing bowl on a table in the kitchen to refine it (LOC: ). ##'Dark Barley' ###Head to Thalumbra, and click a bush of barley at ###*''Note:This step will require a group.'' ###''Halcyon Malt''' ###Once you loot the Barley, take it to The Keep ###Use the smoke stack / steam valve ( ) in between the barrels (close to the table with bowl for the Sugars) to turn it into the Halcyon Malt ##Once you mixed the Barley into Malt, and the Jelly into Sugar, it's time to talk to the Quartermaster. He will give you a recipe for Golden Peaks Ale. Scribe this recipe, it's in your bags. Oddly enough, this scribes as Everchurning Golden Ale. ##Head over to the Brewery ( ) and mix up the brew! ##*Additional Ingredients: ##**Shadebark ##**Golden Peaks Hops (purchased from froglock by the brewery) ##Speak to the Quartermaster to finish the dialogs ###The Quartermaster asks for a shield in exchange for your initiates shield. ###Give the Quartermaster the Crested Mistmoore Shield to finish the Quest ###*''Note: Crested Mistmoore Shield is from The Symbol in the Flesh Heritage Quest'' Rewards *Towershield of the Protectors - for Plate Tanks * - for Brawlers *Protector's Bauble * Credits